Love Don't Die
by teenidlle
Summary: When Eleanor takes her brother to Atomic Comic's, she bumps into someone rather surprising. She turns out liking him, more than she ever expected, but what happens when she's dragging into the world of superheroes, supervillains, and mafia leaders? Chris D'Amico/ Red MistxOC
1. Chapter 1

I can imagine several other places I'd rather go than a stupid comic book store. Perhaps home, if not there than the mall, or the movies; but today wasn't my birthday it was Landon's, my now fourteen year old brother. And if this was all he wanted me to do for him, then I would.

"Are you sure this is all you want me to do for your birthday?" I ask hoping he change his mind and I could turn my car around and avoid social suicide.

He shakes his head fiercely, "This is all I want for you to do for me. And if you don't want to go in so bad, just let me go in. I'm old enough."

"You're fourteen, not invincible. And mom would be on my ass if I let you go into a store you've never been into before alone. Plus, I'm the one with the card here. How do you think you're gonna pay for all your geeky comics? With kryptonite?" Landon looks at me and scoffs as if I said something horrible. "What! What did I do?"

"Kryptonite."

I shrug, "What about it?"

"It's not money. It's the radioactive element from planet Krypton." I look at him like he's crazy, and in some sense, he is. "Krypton is the planet where Superman came from."

Landon keeps talking about random superhero stuff as if I know what he's talking about. I'm not really into all the comic book action like he is. I just don't get it. I'm an avid reader and enjoy taking part in reading during my spare time. Though I more into words than pictures.

My over talkative brother is cut off mid sentence by the gps telling me to make a right and of the arrival at destination. I made the right turn, and pulled my car off onto the side of the road to park. We sit there for a minute the car still running. "What are you waiting for?" I ask.

"You. I'm already ready. You just have to turn off the car and unlock the doors."

"Oh. Oh ok. Let's go get this over with," I drone, pulling the keys from the ignition and unlocking the doors.

I pull down my Ray Bans over my eyes and step out of my car, making sure not to hit the curb with my door. Quickly, I look both ways before walking with Landon across the street to Atomic Comic.

Landon pulls the door open sending of a little chime as we walk in. It was like the chime alerted everybody, and all their eyes turned directly to Landon's and my own's presence. This wasn't like a quick glance that sent everybody back to their own business, this was a full of stare down. I mean I should have expected, I went into a store full of hormonal geeks who have never touched a girl besides their own mothers.

Lifting my shades into my hair, I look down at Landon, "You go do whatever it is I drove you here for, I'm going to go get a milkshake," I said ditching him as I walked over towards the counter. The only sound to be heard, other than the faint music in the background, was my Tory Burch boots tapping across the marble.

Behind the counter, stood a pale skinned teen, with shoulder length brown hair and pair of thick glasses situated onto his face. As I walked towards the counter he seemed to shocked for words and scrambled to put away his comic book under the counter. "Can I have medium chocolate milkshake, no whip cream, to go please?" I ask nicely placing a five on the counter.

Unable to form words the kid just nods, and turns around and begins making the shake. I pull myself into the bar stood and slide my phone out from my pocket. It was then everything seemed to go back to normal.

It was seemingly empty, but then again, who would really want to spend their free time here. Other than a few teens here and there, there was a total of fifteen people inside, including the workers, customers, and Landon and I. That meaning the shop was relatively quiet. Quiet enough that I was able to hear a conversation between three teens a little ways away.

"How come nobody's ever tried to be a superhero?" The curly haired one with glasses sitting alone on one side of the booth asks his two buddies opposing him.

His one friend never looked up from his comic and replied, "Oh I don't know. Probably because it's fucking impossible dipshit." He laughs along with the other guy.

"Why putting on a mask and helping people, how is that impossible?"

The other one answers, "Well, that's not superhero though. How is that super? Super's like being stronger than everybody else and flying and shit. That's just hero."

"No it's not even hero. That's just fucking psycho," the other adds.

I didn't hear the rest because the counter boy, hands me my drink and my money back. I thank him before quietly sipping on my milkshake. It was quiet other than those boys talking about weird things like some dude named Bruce, and Paris Hilton's tits, though I didn't bother fully listening in. Personally, I couldn't care less about what they had to say.

For the time being, I spaced out think about a few different things, that is until I heard the door chime. Like when I walked in, I notice everyone looked up, but this time they averted their eyes quickly and went back to their activities.

I look up wanting to know what everyone was almost avoiding in a way and saw nothing but a boy, and a huge, bulky guy acting almost like a bodyguard. Though the only thing I could focus on was the teenage boy he was walking with. He looked about my age, so about seventeen. The boy had short black hair, a pale face, and pretty cute face. From this angle, I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but I bet they were good-looking. He looked about 5'11" I guess, and was dressed well with a black blazer, underneath a red plaid button up shirt, with a simple pair of jeans. All-in-all I found him 100% attractive. I could feel myself staring and I quickly turn to avoid, being spotted ogling over him.

Embarrassed by myself, I go back to my milkshake hoping to forget my mess up. I look back up only to find the counter boy looking at me from down the counter. He flirtatiously winks at me before sliding a piece of paper at me. At his distance, the paper barely makes it a foot. The boy chuckles before walking down the counter and leaning on his elbow right in front of me. "Hey babe, I thought I might as well give you my number since you've been obviously checking me out the entire time." The entire time I feel him staring at my chest. My top isn't even that low cut.

"Not even in your dreams. And if this is the way you talk to all girls no wonder you single." I snap appalled with his accusation and storm away with my milkshake.

I rapidly look for Landon in the shop and notice he was in the middle row of comic books near the back wall. Hastily, I walk over towards him maneuvering my way along the back. I walk up besides Landon who has a few different books in his hands and tap his shoulder. He turns around and looks up at me. "What?"

"The nerd behind the counter is creeping me out and I didn't want to be over there anymore." We both look up to see the creepy counter boy looking in our direction. "See!" I whisper shout.

"Understandable, he does give off that creepy vibe."

I didn't notice anyone near us until a deep voice startled me. "Fuck off." I look over to see the mean looking man scarring that curly haired kid with glasses from earlier away. Back at his booth, I watch as his friends snicker and turn away from him. The boy look scarred shitless and quickly turned around and left the shop with his friends.

He continues browsing and I look over his shoulder being the nosey older sister I am. "So what books do you have so far," I ask after a minute of silence.

"God, don't scare me like that. I didn't know you were even that close." I shrug not really caring. "Well I have Runaways-"

"What's that about?"

He give me a dull look and sarcastically asks, "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry I even asked then," I say turning away from him planning to sit in the now empty booth by the window.

As I turn around, somebody stepped back and crashed into me sending me to the ground as my milkshake plants itself all over my top and skinny jeans.

"Oh. My. God."

I was about to yell at whoever knocked into me, but the second they turned around all common sense flew out the window, along with my dignity.

"Watch where you're…" but he stops mid sentence when he notices me on the ground.

His big friend there turns and looks like he's about to come beat the crap out of me, but he's stopped by the boy. "It's ok Stu. She's fine." The big guy, apparently named Stu looked pissed off but shrugs it off.

"Are you ok?" he asks me and holds down a hand for me.

"I've been better," I say taking his hand in mine. He helps me stand up on my feet. Once I'm on my feet he doesn't let go off my hand and just holds it. I blush and look up only to be captivated by his chestnut brown eyes baring into my pale blue ones.

Blushing slightly, I look away and pull my hands out of his. Though without his hands on mine, they feel cold, and I have this urge to take them back, but I resist.

"Elle are you ok?" Landon asks.

I nod, "I'm fine thanks."

"I'm sorry for bumping into. I should have been paying attention," the boy apologizes.

"No, I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I'm a natural klutz, so it's not your fault."

"But I ruined your top."

"I can easily go buy another anyday," I tell him. My dad did a good job at bring in the money. Now it wasn't necessarily a "good" job, but not my place to complain.

"Can I make it up to you somehow?" He asks talking my hand back into his looking me in the eyes. I can't help it and end up blushing like crazy. "I could... you know," he rubs his free hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. "Take you out to dinner, or like to the movies, or something."

My blush only deepens and I nod, "I would like that."

He smiles brightly, "Cool. I'm Chris by the way."

"Eleanor," I smile.

"Why don't I get your number so we can make those plans later," Chris asks and hands me his iPhone. Quickly, I type in my number and hand him back his phone.

"I'm ready whenever you are finished," Landon pops in beside me.

I nod, "Oh ok. Here's the card, go check out I be finished in a moment," I say in a daze not really even looking at him as I hand him my card. He takes it and leaves for the counter.

"Well I guess I have to go Chris. I better go home and get out of this sticky top anyways," I say giggling.

"I'm sorry about that again Eleanor."

I brush it off, "It's cool. I have other tops I can wear."

"Ok Elle, I'm ready," Landon says from the door.

"Ok. Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, see you later. I'll text you," Chris says smiling.

Blushing deeply, Landon and I leave the store and we get inside my car quietly. "You look like a hot mess," Landon says snickering.

"Shut up kid," I say before starting the car and driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hastily, I pulled up to our building on Park Avenue and stepped out of my two door Audi. Landon followed suit.

I tossed my keys over to Jerome, our buildings valet personale, knowing he'll do his job to park my car in its designated spot. He didn't hid the fact that he was staring directly at the chocolate stain all over my figure. I didn't bother giving him a second look as I strode inside, knowing that he has always been kinda pervy. The doorman also made it obvious, along with the lady working behind the front desk, that their was something on me. No one said anything to me though, which I was thankful for.

As unattractive as I might look with my chocolate milkshake covering my body, I didn't care what anyone thought of me at that moment, mostly because, if I can be humiliated in front of a hot guy and still go home with his number, I don't look_ that_ bad. Or maybe I do, and his standards are just really low. Either or, it's not like they haven't seen worse, I mean we do like in New York. A chocolate milkshake mishaps can't be the worst thing in the entire city.

We waited for the elevators impatiently, then stepped inside. The doors closed behind us and Landon quickly pressed the sixteenth floor button. Once the doors open, I rushed down the hallway and turned the corner. I only stopped rushing once I was in front of a dark cherrywood doorway. Quickly, I punched in the four digit code into the keypad. I then waited for it to flash green, before rushing into the penthouse practically pushing Landon out of the way.

My boots tapped on the marble floors as I rushed to my bedroom to change. But I was stopped. "Eleanor, you're a half hour late." Mrs. Sinclair, also known as my mother, stated stopping me before I reach the hallway.

I was surprised to see her. "Sorry, Mom. We hit some traffic coming from that side of town at this time of day. I was inevitable. Now as you can see, I'm covered in chocolate now may I go change, before this shirt becomes a second skin?"

She looks me up and down with her piercing green eyes, eyes that she shares with Landon. "How'd that happen?"

Landon's laugh fills the air, "It was hilarious! She ran into some guy she was drooling over and then basically poured her milkshake all over herself. It was priceless! Thanks for the best gift you could give me, Elle, you humiliated in public."

I glare at my annoying little brother. It may be his birthday, but the little weasel better not plan on getting away with that. "Why you little-"

"Cut it out Eleanor, it's your brother's birthday." I pout and frown. Landon only laughs more, "And don't nag your sister on, you know she has a short temper." She joked. Normally, mom was stern on us, but on the off occasions she sometimes joked around with us.

"I do not!" I angry disagree.

"See!" she suggests. Landon laughs before going to do whatever he wants before his friends come over later to do whatever it is that fourteen year old boys do at birthday parties.

Finally, I was able to go change without any more questions, and I scurried off to my room before I was stopped. I open the door to my bedroom and practically rip off the chocolate cover top and jeans, and toss my boots over in front of my walk-in-closet to put away later, which left me in only my bra and underwear.

I didn't give to time of day to notice that one of the maids came in while I was away at school and fixed my black-and-red comforter and put on a fresh pair of sheets. Or that my computer desk was neatly cleaned and organized. Although, I did notice the neat stack of my clothing ready to be hung up and put away sitting on the small round coffee table surrounded by two black chairs in front the sliding glass door that led to a giant connecting balcony that wrapped around the house.

With my entire body sticky and smelly, and I felt gross. The strong aroma of chocolate finally getting to me, I could wait another minute and quickly stripped once in my private bathroom and showered.

It didn't take me long to scrub my body and to wash my hair, and soon I was wrapping my body in a large, plush towel. I stood in front of a huge steam covered mirror, and with my hand, I wiped away the mist to look at my reflection. I didn't look to hot, looking more like a drowned puppy. My normal ashy blonde hair looking darker than usual due to just stepping out from the shower, my eyes their usual dull blue color. The huge towel wrapped around my body multiple times due to my thin 5'3" frame with barely any chest and no butt whatsoever.

Sighing, I went through the bathroom to my closet and quickly changed into something more appropriate than just a towel. From the closet I walked into my room and went to bed thinking about Chris.

Earlier this morning, I woke up dreading this day. Today, was Landon's actual birthday, and this year it just so happened to land on a Friday. Later tonight, this house was going to be taken over by teenage boys, five of them, six if you want to be precise. I almost dreaded going home, but it's not like I have or wanted any plans involving anyone from my school.

After I picked up Landon from his school, we drove home and went our separate ways until tomorrow. My plan was to avoid confronting any of his friends unless absolutely necessary. Hibernating was my only option. I went to the kitchen, planning on stocking up on food and to grabbed a few simple things that were necessities, or that I didn't want to get eaten. If I was hungry or for a meal or anything else I could always call Paige, our in-house chef/maid, and have her make me something, but I try not to ask her for anything during the night, even though she is obligated to.

I was too concentrated on grabbing food, I didn't notice Paige pop in from the back room. Paige has been with us for several years now, in a few soon months she will have been with us for a counting eleven years. In my eyes, she has always been a mother figure, not only for me, but for Landon as well, since our mother did lack in that department at times. Mom has an amazing career of her own that sometimes, having kids and a family to take care of, gets in the way a lot. We rarely ever see dad, as normally he's busy away in his study or out in town. With neither one at home to take care of us that's why they hired Paige in the first place. When we were younger, she was hired as a nanny as well, but now she takes role as maid and chef. Paige takes care of grocery shopping, laundry, making meals, and etcetera.

That's why I wasn't to protective like any teenage girl would be when she pick up my phone. "You're getting a call," she said casually, which in all ends made me jump and drop most of the stuff to the floor. Sadly enough, the only thing that spilled was a container of pasta noodles. I groan loudly, at the mess.

In the same instant, my ringtone rang through the silent house. "Oh thanks. From who?"

"It's just a bunch of numbers, but it's from this area code. Why don't you go answer it and I pick up your mess and make you whatever you want," she says getting off of the kitchen stool and moving around the counter.

She hands me my phone and I quickly thanking and and ask her for one of my favorites, french toast, before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I ask nervously.

"Is this Eleanor?" the voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's Chris. From Atomic Comic yesterday. I was the one who accidentally poured your drink all over you," he says kinda nervously, which was very cute. I could slightly define his lisp as he spoke.

I chuckled, "I think I remember you."

"I'm sorry about that again," he apologized.

"It's ok. I forgive easily."

"So, how are you?"

I shrug, knowing he's not gonna see me, but do it anyways. "I'm good. Kinda tired, but good. And you?"

"I'm okay… good actually."

"Well that's good."

"S-So, what are you up to later today?" he stuttered.

"Nothing really," I say switching my iPhone into my other hand. "My brother is having a few of his friends over for his birthday, but other than that nothing particular."

"Well I was wondering-" he stopped. On the other end I heard a soft voice in the background, but nothing I could make out. "Shut up!" Chris says kinda loudly, loud enough for me to hear. My smile slightly faulted. "Oh, well ok," I say kinda sad.

"No! No! No! Sorry Eleanor. Not you. I was talking to someone else in the room with me. I'm sorry if you thought I was talking to you. I would never say that."

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise."

"What were you wondering earlier?" I asked hoping to get him back to the part he…

He seemed hesitate to continue, but prevailed. "I-I-I know yesterday, I said I owed you and I was wondering if you… I don't know. Wanted to go out for like a movie or something tonight?"

I was shocked to say the least, but also genuinely happy he asked.

"-I mean I know you said today was your brother's birthday, so if you say no I understand. Maybe if you wanted to-"

I cut him off, "I'd love to."

Chris kept rambling on for a few seconds before he suddenly stopped, "Really?"

"Yeah. It sounds fun. I can't wait for it," I smile brightly, blushing like the crushing girl I am, glad he couldn't see me.

"Do you want to meet up at amc around eightish?"

"That sounds good."

He nervously laughs, "Ok… um… I guess I'll see you there."

I cheese, "It's a date."

"I'll see you then Eleanor."

"Bye Chris," I say ending the call. Once I was sure it ended, I squealed loudly getting an odd look from Paige.

She looks at me knowingly, "So Elle, do you have something you want to tell me maybe?"

I shake my head as giddy as ever before taking the plate of french toast that was set in front of me to me room. Before I fangirled over my first date ever.


End file.
